ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Royal Blacksmiths (episode)
"You were going to steal it?" - Lou The Royal Blacksmiths is the ninth episode in the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot In a barren desert, Pythor and his fellow Serpentine search for the second silver Fang blade, in a pyramid. After seeing the pyramid is full of traps, Pythor uses Lloyd to find the Fang blade. After survivng deadly traps, Lloyd finds where the Fang blade is hidden, and he reports that the fang blade is missing. At the Destiny's Bounty, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Nya begin brainstorming for ideas to find the Fang blade. Cole gets an impulse and shows them the Ninjago Talent Show. He tells them he wasn't a very good dancer, so he ran away. He sends letters back to his Dad lying to him that he is in a dancing school. Cole then shows them the first prize for the competition is the Blade Cup, which is really a Fang blade. Back in Lord Garmadon's Dimension, Sensei Wu and his brother are climbing the Mountain of Madness. After pressing on, the are targeted by Craiglings, though they seem to be defeated quite easily. The Destiny's Bounty arrives in the city where Cole's Dad lives.They come into Cole's dad's home, and find that he is under the belief that they have come to replace his dancing quartet, "The Royal Blacksmiths." Without further ado, they begin to practice for the competition (Although their plan is to steal the Blade Cup). The ninajs note that Cole's dad is stricter then Sensei Wu, and they find it easier to dance. Jay even begins the think they can win the competition, though Cole keeps him straight. Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu have now reached the summit of the Mountain of Madness. Inside the crater is a massive blue portal. Just then, Lord Garmadon betrays Wu, saying his intetions were just to get back to Ninjago. Wu is speechless, and Garamdon pushes Wu into the warp, which will lead them back to Ninajgo. It is now the night of the talent show, and the ninajs are very uneasy, now that seeing the Serpentine are now in the competition. However, the Serpentine quartet is very bad, and Pythor (who feigns being a judge, who he ate) intiminates them to change their score higher. The ninajs are now up. Cole hastily decides he wants to show his dad who he really is, and they change their act, costumes, and quartet name. They now appear on stage, in their ZX suits, and their dance is based on Spinjitzu, with the music being "The Weekend Whip", the theme song of the show. Pythor summon his Serpentine, which are in the crowd, to attack them. The ninajs defeat them gracefully, and Cole finally performs the legendary move the "Tripe Tiger Sashay" on 3 Fangpyres. The Serpentine are quelled...for now. The ninajs win the cup, and Cole, proudly holding the Blade Cup, becomes depressed after he sees his father did not attend. They go backstage to find Cole's dad, who is very proud of his son and explains he shouldn't of held Cole back from his real talent: being a ninja. Just then, a disgusted Pythor cues his Constrictai to drop the stage lights, sand sacks, etc. on Cole's dad. Cole flings himself in front of his father, and the debris falls on Cole. Pythor gets away with the Blade Cup. Just then, the four weapons of Spinjitzu begin to glow, and Zane exclaims, "He reached his full potential!" Indeed, Cole, glowing like the earth, lifts the debris off his dazed father. Back at his father's house, Cole's dad presents Cole with a certificate of proof he was there at the competition. It was a picture of the ninjas performing their dance. Cast *Kai-Vincent Tong *Jay-Michael Adamthwaite *Cole-Kirby Morrow *Lou-Kirby Morrow *Zane-Brent Miller *Lloyd-Jillian Michaels *Nya-Kelly Metzger *Sensei Wu-Paul Dobson *Lord Garmadon-Mark Oliver *Pythor-Michael Dobson *Announcer-Michael Dobson *Skales-Ian James Corlett *Nuckal-Brian Drummond *Kruncha-Michael Dobson Trivia *In this episode, Cole refers to someone named, "Clutch Powers." Clutch Powers is a character from another LEGO film, "The Adventures of Clutch Powers". *This is the first time Lloyd makes his apperance since "The Snake King". *Lord Garmadon appears in the land of Ninjago for the first time since he was bannished down to the Underworld. *The Craglings in Lord Garmadon's Dimension look like the rock monsters from an earlier LEGO setline, "Power Miners ". *Kai, Zane, Cole, and Jay dance to The Weekend Whip in this episode. This is the first time we hear the song other then the intro. *In The Royal Blacksmiths,Nuckal and Kruncha were cheeing the Serpentine on, despite their hideous song. But in All of Nothing, they claim the snakes "stink." Even in the The Day of The Great Devourer, they supported a rally against Serpentine. *The name of this episode is given because Lou's dance group was also called The Royal Blacksmith. *The outfits the ninja wear are the same as the card Card 71 - Ninja star, were your opponent has to sing The Weekend Whip until somebody wins. Gallery NinjaDance.jpg|The ninjas performing Louy.png|Cole's father, Lou 111px-Screen_shot_2012-03-10_at_9_37_54_AM.png|Casual Jay. 185px-Screen_shot_2012-03-10_at_11_11_57_PM.png Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Television Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:2012 Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Television Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:2012